1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless networking and more particularly to systems and methods for improved utilization of silent periods in wireless devices.
2. General Background Discussion
Wireless Networks
Wireless networks can incorporate a variety of types of mobile devices, such as cellular and wireless telephones, laptop computers, wearable computers, cordless phones, pagers, headsets, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants). Such mobile devices may include network interfaces to enable fast wireless transmission and reception of voice and/or data over the wireless network. Typical mobile devices include some or all of the following components: a transceiver (i.e., a transmitter and a receiver, including single chip transceivers having integrated transmitters and receivers); an antenna; a processor; one or more audio transducers (for example, a speaker or a microphone); a data storage medium (such as ROM, RAM, EPROM, hard disk, etc); operational memory; a full chip set or integrated circuit; and interfaces (such as USB, CODEC, UART, PCM, etc.).
Wireless LANs (WLANs) may be employed for wireless communications wherein a user can connect to a local area network (LAN) through a wireless (e.g. radio frequency) connection. Wireless communications also can include signal propagation via light, infrared, and microwave transmission. There are a variety of WLAN standards that currently exist, such as, e.g., Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11, and HomeRF.
The IEEE standard known as 802.11 specifies technologies for wireless LANs and devices. Using 802.11, wireless networking may be accomplished with each single base station supporting several devices. Mobile devices may be pre-equipped with wireless hardware or a user may install a separate piece of hardware, such as a card, that may include an antenna. In addition, Multiple Interface Devices (MIDs) may be utilized in some wireless networks. MIDs may contain two or more independent network interfaces, such as Bluetooth interface and an 802.11 interface, thus allowing the MID to participate on two separate networks as well as to interface with dedicated Bluetooth devices. The MID may have an IP address and a common IP (network) name associated with the IP address.
Wireless network devices may include Bluetooth devices, Multiple Interface Devices (MIDs), 802.11x devices (i.e., IEEE 802.11 devices including 802.11a, 802.11b and 802.11g devices), HomeRF (Home Radio Frequency) devices, Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) devices, GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) devices, 3G cellular devices, 2.5G cellular devices, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) devices, EDGE (Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution) devices, TDMA type (Time Division Multiple Access) devices, or CDMA type (Code Division Multiple Access) devices, including CDMA2000. Each network device may contain addresses of varying types including an IP address, a Bluetooth Device Address, a Bluetooth Common Name, A Bluetooth IP address, a Bluetooth IP Common Name, an 802.11 IP Address, an 802.11 IP common Name, or an IEEE MAC address.